


To Be Safe

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, POV Parker (Leverage), Safe Haven, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Eliot didn’t talk much, but then Parker didn't need him to.





	To Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voldecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/gifts).



High above the world was her safe place, her sanctuary. Nobody to see her, nobody to hurt her, nobody to know she was falling apart.

It had been that way so long, Parker never saw it changing, until suddenly, one day, it did.

Eliot didn’t talk much, but then she didn't need him to.

He wasn’t big on heights but came to sit by her anyway, not even flinching as his legs dangled over the edge.

His arm went around her back and she never flinched either, just let her head rest on his shoulder, until the pain went away.


End file.
